


Prize

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Affectionate, Biting, F/F, First Time writing Smut, Foreplay, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wattson and Wraith have a bet going into today's Apex game. To the Victor goes the Spoils.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt for #31daysofapex and became an exploration and experience for a newly realized woman loving woman.

Wattson grinned at Wraith from the drop ship. “You get me, or I’ll get you.” She hummed with a bright gleam in her eyes, the same wanting and prepared expression in the other woman’s eyes.

“You’ve got yourself a deal. Better watch your step.” Wraith purred with a wink as they prepared to jump with their respective teams.

“A deal wit ya girlfriend eh?” Lifeline teased Wattson while Bangalore glanced over the map, deciding their landing space. “Lets make good on ya words den,” she added pointing out a spot and then they were dropping. The games went well, final ten with twelve kills spread amongst the trio. Finally they found what, who, Wattson was searching for. 

“I’m attacking there.” She warned the others. 

“Time to get your prize, Sparks.” Bangalore laughed. “We’ve got your back.” 

Lifeline and Wattson rushed in, immediately knocking poor Gibralter, Mirage taking quite a bit of damage before knocking Lifeline and running. Wattson focused on Wraith, the pair trading bullets until Wattson stood proudly over Wraith. 

“Looks like I won tonight, mon Ange.” She purred, kneeling to cup Wraith’s chin. “Don’t worry. I'll be quick here so it won’t hurt.” Wattson didn’t have time to react when Wraith’s expression changed. An arc star was already embedded in her shoulder, Wraith pushing her away. Next thing Wattson knew, she was on her back with Wraith standing over her, Mirage laughing quietly behind her, and Bangalore yelling something about another squad.

“I win, my Prize.” Wraith hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Wattson’s cheek before her vision faded.

Neither team won the game, Bloodhound, Caustic, and Loba making a surprisingly effective combo, but that didn’t stop Wraith from having the most victorious expression when she placed a drink in front of Wattson that evening in the lounge.

“Drink up.” She grinned. “Mirage says our drinks are on the house. Something about liking the show we put on in the ring today.” 

Three drinks later, Wattson watched as Wraith laughed at something Mirage said before Mirage shooed her away. She would have mulled over their friendship for some time, but Wraith gently tugged her towards the door. 

“Time to pay up.” Wattson felt goosebumps rise over her skin as Wraith purred into her ear. “I won fair and square after all.” Wraith’s grip tightened ever so slightly on Wattson’s arm, a warning of what was to come. 

“Did you though?” Wattson challenged. “If I recall, it was Mirage’s arc sta-” Wattson’s words were cut off when Wraith pulled her into a sudden kiss, both fighting for control before Wattson relented. 

“I won.” Wraith said once more, giving Wattson a hungry gaze that made her knees weaken. 

When they finally made it to Wraith’s room, no time was wasted. One more kiss and Wattson was pushed onto the bed, Wraith straddling her as the kisses traveled along her jawline and down her neck, occasional nips earning shuddering breaths and soft gasps. Wraith’s hands found Wattson’s hair, threading between the golden strands as she held Wattson close. When Wattson reached up to wrap her arms around Wraith, to pull her closer, Wraith pulled away with a suddenness that left Wattson keening from the loss of attention. Before Wattson could react, Wraith had both of her arms pressed into the bed.

“No touching.” Wraith ordered, her voice somehow soft and demanding at the same time.

“But-”

“No.” Wraith repeated, interrupting Wattson as she shifted her grip on the blonde woman’s arms. “You are my prize for me to enjoy tonight.” Very slowly she released Wattson’s arms, moving to gently cup her face instead. “And I intend to enjoy you,” Wraith pressed her thumb to Wattson’s lips as she spoke, keeping her from interrupting. Removing her hand, she leaned down to press one more kiss to Wattson’s lips, gently biting the blond woman’s lower lips. “Now then, sit up with me?” Wraith’s instruction came across as an invitation, one Wattson readily accepted as the other woman shifted back to allow her to sit up. 

Using slow, lingering touches Wraith lifted Wattson’s shirt away, tossing it into a nearby chair. Wattson’s fingers itched to do the same, but a look from Wraith’s piercing blue eyes held them at bay. Taking advantage of Wattson’s mental struggle, Wraith ran her fingernails over the other woman’s skin, drawing a gasp from her reddened lips. 

“You know what goes next.” Wraith hummed, hooking a finger under the support line of Wattson’s bra and running it to the otherside of her torso, brushing the underside of each breast gently. “But that can wait for a moment. I think I want to...admire you for a moment. Already flushed and breathless while I have barely even gotten started.” Wattson shivered slightly at Wraith’s words, aware of the promises they held. Wraith’s hands made their way to Wattson’s shoulders, rubbing circles into her upper back as she pressed a kiss to the other woman’s collarbone.

“There is so much to admire.” She said against the skin before running her tongue up Wattson’s neck, pressing another kiss when she reached her jawline. Wattson eyes fluttered shut, turning her head to give better access to Wraith’s advances. The gentle circles traveled over her upper back turning into light scratches, while one hand reached up to play with her hair once more. Careful tugs had Wattson looking up far enough to give Wraith all the access she needed for a flurry of kisses, licks, and nips that drew a quiet moan and left Wattson gasping. 

Wattson didn’t even notice Wraith’s hands had moved to her bra until she felt it loosen, Wraith carefully pulling her arms through the straps before sending the cloth into the chair with her shirt. Done with that, Wraith pushed Wattson back down onto the bed with a hand, leaving Wattson looking up at her. Gentle fingers traced the scars that stretched from Wattson’s shoulder left across her torso, specifically following the one that reached across her left breast. Wattson’s breath hitched when Wraith ran her fingers just over the surface of her sensitive skin.

“Natalie….” Wraith breathed, looking down at her, eyes full of lust and adoration as her hand paused over the skin. Watt- Natalie blushed even more under her gaze, feeling her own need rising every second Wraith’s hands lingered on her body. 

“Renee.” She answered in kind, trying to hide the tremor of want, need, that shook her voice. When Natalie spoke, Renee’s eyes flashed with something predatory that sent a thrill down her spine. The hand gently placed on her breast became harsher, pressing and squeezing playfully before pinching the now hardened nipple and causing Natalie to yelp and moan at the sudden change before her lips were claimed once more.

“Good,” Renee purred after the kiss. “You didn’t think I'd treat you like you were fragile, did you? Oh, I know better.” She punctuated the statement with a quick bite along Natalies neck as she moved lower. “Just remember, no touching.” She scolded. Natalie groaned, lowering her arms from where she had lifted them, grabbing handfuls of the blanket below her instead as Renee focused her second breast. She nipped her way up the mound, settling to lick around the teat before her mouth closed over it, drawing a long moan from Natalie. She could feel teeth scraping over her skin as Renee’s tongue worked, her body bucking in an attempt to shift beneath Wraith’s hold on her. Fingernails dug into her skin to warn her of her mistake, earning a disgruntled whine in response. After one final harsh lick, Wraith lifted her head away from Wattson’s breast with a wicked grin. 

“You are going to have to control yourself, or I will.” As she spoke, Renee moved to peel Natalie’s leggings down, giving the younger woman a moment to catch her breath. “It’s only going to get more difficult from here.” She warned, pressing her palm to Natalie’s underwear. “I can feel your heat, your want.” Renee laughed, pressing harder as Natalie squirmed and whined under the touch. Looking up at her, the blonde watched Renee’s eyes cloud over, pushing through the lusty haze in her mind to wonder what Wraith had heard. Whatever it was, it had to be good because Renee grinned and slid her hand under the elastic to press more firmly against Natalie. Seconds later, she layed completely bare beneath Renee as the older woman licked and nipped at her breast once more, eventually working her way lower.

Warm breath on her inner thighs had Natalie shivering with anticipation as a single finger traced over her lower lips maddeningly. 

“Nggg… R-Ren please?” She whimpered, still holding onto the blankets as the finger dipped inside teasingly.

“Are you sure Natalie?” Renee continued to tease. “After all, Mirage threw that arc star.” Her voice held a vindictive cheer, clearly enjoying the sight of Natalie so helpless at her touch. When Natalie opened her mouth to answer or perhaps beg, she choked off in a moan as Renee’s fingers delved in, brushing directly over the ready bundle of nerves. Natalie’s body tensed at the sudden burst of sensation. “But that’s okay,” she hummed, “because you are mine.” She slid a finger into Natalie with ease, adding a second, a third with little effort, leaving Natalie keening at the feeling. 

When Renee pulled her hand away, resting it on Natalie’s leg she could feel her wet warmth lingering on her fingers. The attention was short lived, Natalie throwing her head back in a moan as Renee ran her tongue over Natalie’s swollen clit. Her control waivered, grasping desperately at the blankets as Renee’s tongue parted ways from her clit only long enough to delve further within before returning in a vicious cycle that pulled moans and groans from Natalie’s lips as she grew tenser with each touch. Her attempts to press further into Renee’s onslaught were held at bay by the dark haired woman's grip on her thighs. 

Unseen to either woman, Renee’s eyes had clouded over once more, whispering voices providing directive advice and sensual commentary on Natalie’s reactions. Lick here, teeth there, how her eyelids fluttered or her breast jumped with each gasping breath, the way her flush complimented her hair, how her eyes would be glazed in want if she could keep them open for even a second. 

Natalie’s release came with a keening moan that nearly sent Wraith over the edge as well, the warmth of Natalie’s legs around her skull and the flavor of her certainly helping. Wraith continued her actions, pulling more beautiful whines and moans out of Natalie as she fell apart under her touch. Eventually Natalie’s hold relaxed, her eyes slitting open as she stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. Renee sat back, looking up to take in the beautiful sight.

“You clearly enjoyed yourself.” She crooned, crawling upwards to place gentle kisses on Natalie’s cheeks and lips. She withheld the urge to run her tongue over the scar, giving Natalie a moment to gather herself before attending to her own needs.

“Oui,” Natalie sighed, looking up at Wraith in adoration, “it is your turn now, is it not?” She asked innocently, shifting so that her knee pressed against Renee, watching the woman above her falter. Renee’s expression faltered before she managed to control it. 

“Sit up.” She ordered, rubbing against Wattson’s leg as she slid back and off the bed entirely. Slowly, Renee pulled her shirt off, Natalie’s eyes following each movement closely. Leaving the bra, Renee removed her pants as well, standing before Natalie in her simple black bra and briefs. “Now, come here.” She beckoned, pulling Natalie into a quick kiss when she got close enough. Natalie could taste herself on Renee’s tongue.

“The rules are simple, no hands.” Renee instructed, this time giving into the urge to run her tongue over Natalie’s scar as she removed her bra. She gave Natalie a short moment to admire the freed breast, long enough for a few breathtaking nips, before pushing her down onto her knees. Natalie immediately bit at her legs to show her displeasure at the loss, earning a handful of pulled hair. Natalie laughed softly, pressing into Renee’s hand before leaning forward into the briefs, taking a deep breath or the older woman’s arousal.

“I could tease you, like you did me.” Natalie hummed, moving upwards to grab the top of the briefs between her teeth and pull them down.

“Or you could, ah,” she gasped as Natalie ran her tongue along the slit. “You could be a good loser, and obey.” She bucked into Natalie’s face, her arousal leaving a moist shine on the blonde’s skin. Natalie obeyed, her tongue easily parting the lips, stroking from the bottom up to Renee’s clit as the other woman moaned at the sensation. Her knees nearly buckled, forcing her to lean further onto Natalie. Hands buried in golden strands she gasped as Natalie continued, pressing further into the blonde’s attention. Natalie grinned into Renee’s skin, feeling the grasp in her hair, hearing the breathing above her becoming more feverish and pitched as she delved as deep as she could, always being sure to return to the surface. Finally she closed her lips around Renee’s swollen clit, gently scraping her teeth across it before running her tongue over it. 

Renee nearly doubled over as the waves of pleasure crashed around her, muffling her moan as best she could. Beneath her, she could feel Natalie’s tongue lapping at her release eagerly, elongating the experience as best she could.

“B-bed.” She choked out, knowing Natalie heard her when she pulled away and lifted Renee into her arms, settling both of them into the bed. The pair shared a sloppy kiss, cuddling together as they caught their breath.

“We should clean up…” Natalie pouted, eyes shut as she layed in Renee’s arms.

“My shower is large enough for both of us.” Renee offered. “If we waited a few minutes…” She trailed off, watching as Natalie’s eyes slid open to meet hers.

“Round two?” The blonde laughed, grinning.

“Round two.” She agreed.


End file.
